The present invention relates to a gripper for a conveying device for conveying single-sheet or multiple-sheet printed products, such as newspapers, magazines and parts thereof. Grippers of this type, are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,056 and the corresponding DE-A-3,102,242 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,847 and the corresponding EP-A-0,330,868.
The gripper of the present invention is lighter and simpler in construction compared to these known grippers. The gripper of the present invention can also be used for the most varied purposes without modifications.